


White Holocron

by Bluelotus_9



Series: Other Path [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, watching futur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelotus_9/pseuds/Bluelotus_9
Summary: Just when he has just discovered that he is about to become a father and his wife will die very soon, Anakin receives an emergency summons to the Jedi Council. The young Jedi has no idea that the Force is about to put everything back on the Palpatine chessboard. And he has no idea that a threat far greater than the Sith is roaring in the shadows, biding its time...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Other Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. A very precious thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaveena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaveena/gifts).



**That's it, people, I'm getting into Star Wars. This is the first time I'm writing in English, so if you see anything strange or sentences that could have been better formulated, feel free to tell me, but kindly, it's an area for reflection and enrichment. Leave me comments, what you like, what you think, it helps me a lot to write quickly. I hope you'll like my star wars proposal.**   
**A big thank you to Aaveena, her story Saving the Last hope is a pure marvel, I recommend you to go and see: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339052/chapters/66114871**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Council was convened on an emergency basis. For the first time, Anakin was not late. The reason was that he hadn't slept all night. The dream, no, yesterday's nightmare kept him awake like the nights on the battlefields in the Outer Rim. Padmé may have reassured him with all his arguments, but nothing helped. What he had seen was not just a simple fear expressed in those dark dreams: it was premonitions. He knew it. It was exactly the same feeling he had when he was dreaming of his mother's suffering, dying on that cursed Tatooïne.

Kriff! How could last night have been both so wonderful and turn into horror in just a few poor hours! All night long, he brooded, fearing for his wife, but also for the life that was growing inside her. His child.

In his thoughts, Skywalker's face softened. He is so sure they will have a daughter. He and Padmé had been thinking about potential names last night and it didn't take long for them to agree. He held his wife in his arms the rest of the night, his protective flesh hand resting on the swollen belly containing his baby. Then he received a small blow under the palm. The emotion that had run through Anakin was cut off when his comlink rang, reminding him of his Jedi duties.

It took a lot of strength to drag himself out of his nest and into the Upper Room, his eyes weighed down by dark circles, his muscles burning. Obi-wan was there, but it didn't seem like he had waited long. He turned his head and saw his former apprentice.

“Anakin! I did not expect to see you so soon ...”

“It was a short night, Master.”

The young Jedi felt an ounce of anxiety from his former Master. It was fleeting, but Anakin had sensed it.

“I know you're not a little boy anymore, Anakin, but think about getting some rest. We barely rescued the Chancellor yesterday and you haven't even slept before since we returned from the Rim.”

“Master...”

“I know, just... old habits.”

The two men exchanged a small smile. Anakin would only admit that to Padmé, Obi-wan was an undeniable father figure, perhaps more of an older brother who had to take the place of the father represented by Qui-gon. But could he still confide their secret to her as she had suggested? He hadn't forgotten when Obi-wan had pretended to be dead in order to take the identity of Rako Hardeen or when he had done nothing at Ahsoka's trial. There was his rational part that told him that he had no choice, that he had done what he had been ordered to do. And yet he couldn't prevent this feeling, silent but present, of having been left behind. And it frustrated him. He was very frustrated. At a point where it could turn into anger. The same anger that had been coming at him since the day his mother died. Did he really have to tell him?

Chasing his thoughts away before they impregnated him, Anakin questioned his brother-in-arms.

“Well, Master? Why were we summoned?”

Obi-wan breathed.

“Did you feel it yesterday? Like a ripple in the Force?”

No, he didn't feel anything. Or at least nothing to do with his newly discovered child. But wait a minute... could it have been his child that caused that ripple?

“I think so," he replied, preferring to remain vague.

“At first I didn't attach much importance to it either. But we all felt it. And you can imagine that we are on the verge of knowing the cause. Late last night, Master Eno Cordova returned from his expedition. He was agitated and urged Master Yoda to hold an emergency meeting. They are expected to arrive shortly.”

No sooner had he finished his words than the airlock behind them opened, letting out the Masters sitting on the Council with Eno Cordova holding a package in his two hands. Master Windu, walking ahead, spotted them right away, and while he was not surprised to see Kenobi waiting for them, he could not say the same for Skywalker. Surprising, so he was able to arrive on time?

“Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker”, he greeted them.

The rest of the Jedi did the same. They entered the Council Chambers, Anakin receiving warmer greetings from Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti. As they all took their seats, Obi-wan moved toward his seat when Master Yoda stopped him:

“One moment, Master Kenobi. To stand, I will ask you.”

Intrigued, the Jedi Master did as he was told, without further question, although his gaze spoke for him. So he stood next to Anakin, who was obviously just as intrigued as he was.

Master Cordova stepped forward in the center, still holding his package in his hands.

“Thank you, Masters, for responding so quickly to my call," the Jedi bowed. “I know for a fact that war is our priority, but the object of my discovery... I never imagined I would see it with my own eyes...”

“Get to the point, Master Cordova”, Windu incentive.

The tone of the master with the amethyst blade was respectful, but on the edge. Anakin repressed his annoyance at this unbearable pride. One thing was certain, even if it was not as obvious as it was with him, Windu could not help showing a bit of superiority.

But Eno Cordova didn't seem to take offense and without a word, he took the object out of his satchel. To reveal... a Holocron. But...

The Council Chamber retains a gasp of amazement, which is extremely rare. But there was reason to be. For the Holocron was of a color that Anakin had never seen coming from a Holocron: a pure white color, bright as a small star.

“That's...," Shaak Ti blew.

“A white Holocron... A Holocron of...," Ki-Adi-Mundi articulated.

“ ...of the Force itself, yes," Cordova concluded.

Anakin could not repress his surprise. A Holocron of the Force? What did it mean?

“ Where did you get that?" Mace asked, his face more serious than ever, his body leaning forward in his seat.

“ Let me start from the beginning," said Cordova. “I imagine there are some among us who have never heard of the White Holocrons. According to legends, they are heart fragments of stars in which the Force imprints messages, elements from the past, things that are... and some... sometimes... that have not yet happened.”

“You mean, like a Jedi with the ability to see the future?” asked Agen Kolar.

“More than that. Certainly, the future is always in motion, and that's what makes it difficult for a Jedi to tell exactly what's going to happen. But a White Holocron... if it allows us to see the future, it is a future that is very much rooted in our present and is very likely to happen.

Anakin's heart missed a beat. Seeing the future accurately...

“If you see a future coming from a White Holocron, it is very difficult to change it. It's not impossible, but we need to know ourselves, our strengths, our weaknesses, everything that the Jedi trials were created to have control over our choices and thus undertake the change and the creation of the future.”

Kenobi passed a hand over his beard. All of this was far beyond his expectations. So the Force was sending them a gift... or a warning?

“The last time a White Holocron was held by the Jedi was in the Old Republic, during the Jedi-Sith Wars," Master Eno continued. “It is said that this Holocron heralded the coming of a Chosen One who will restore balance to the Force.”

With his last words, Cordova looked down at Skywalker. Anakin moved nervously, trying to remain as stoic as possible. He knew that it was this Chosen One business that had facilitated his entry into the Jedi Order. Many of the members of the Temple were mixed about the concept, some of them, like Windu, were skeptical, some of them seemed to be convinced by Qui-gon Jinn's belief. For Yoda, it was impossible to know what he thought. For Obi-wan, Chosen or not Chosen, he only respected the promise made to Qui-gon. He never regretted it. And for the concerned, Anakin, he knew absolutely nothing about it. He just knew where his loyalty and love lay and what he had to do. The thing is, today, he didn't know _how_ to do that...

This anecdote of the Chosen One seemed to evoke something to Shaak Ti who intervened:

“It is said that it is this Holocron which would be at the origin of the installation of the Rule of the Two of Darth Bane.”

“Indeed, Darth Bane would have stolen the Holocron the time of a few days and that he would have managed to open it. What he saw, no one knows, but right after the Jedi succeeded in retrieving the Holocron, he would have escaped and immediately set up the Rule: two Sith, one to embody power, the other to crave it.”

He took a pause, his eyes slightly in the haze.

“What can be seen is that it was at this same time that the Jedi High Council decided that the Jedi would no longer be Generals of War but Peacekeepers and that a Jedi Master would have only one apprentice, not two or more. In fact, it can be said that it was at this time that the Jedi Order as we know it today was born.”

"But I'm going astray. Now I must tell you how I found this Holocron. However, before I do that, I ask for an Oath of the Force that you will never say a word about the location of the planet where I found this Holocron to anyone. »

The request was greeted with more amazement, even outrage for some, but Master Cordova sustained the gaze of his peers. Master Yoda, whose face was strangely firm and serene, took the oath first. One by one the members of the Council swore in, and Anakin was astonished to see that he was only the penultimate to take the oath. Finally, Master Windu was sworn in and Coleman Kcaj was the last. Eno Cordova nodded his head.

“Thank you all. I will explain to you why I want to keep the location of this planet a secret. It is the planet Bogano.”

The Jedi reacted to his words. Windu could hardly believe it:

“You're talking about the same planet that according to legend was originally one with the planet Thyton and was separated from it during the cataclysm with the first conflict between the Jedi and the Sith?”

“Yes, it is. The cataclysm would have fragmented the planet into two, giving birth to the planets Bogano and Ashlana. But in this apocalypse, the planets drifted out of space and with them disappeared the ancient human civilization of the Zeffos. Nobody heard about it anymore except in the legends. We keep very little on this legendary people become almost mythical in our Archives, but during my apprenticeship, I gathered as much information in my possession to explore and find the traces of Zeffos. I am convinced in my heart that these people had an understanding of the Force beyond anything we know. And I think I can even say that it was this people who gave birth to the first Jedi.”

Their eyes were brilliant. He looked like a history teacher, so passionate and playful to teach his students, not report his mission to the High Jedi Council. Anakin, however, did not hold this against him. It was an exciting discovery, he himself as a boy had told Qui-gon that he would be the first pilot to explore all the stars of the universe. Every time a planet was discovered, he had this little feeling of overexcitement, coming from his childhood.

Moreover, this discovery was certainly going to be useful to them, whatever it might be. Perhaps the Force was beckoning him to help him save... He cut his thoughts clean and buried his feelings deep inside. An exercise that always cost him effort and a lot of fatigue, and although Anakin had been practicing it for three years, he could never get used to it. Cordova continued his story.

“My research led me to Bogano's coordinates. The only person who knows of his existence is my former apprentice, Cere Junda. She was with me when I discovered the planet. There, I found a sanctuary built by the Zeffos. To enter it, you have to pass tests that only a trained Jedi can take. Or a Sith, alas...”

“Entering the shrine, a Sith is?” asked Yoda.

“Nothing is certain, but I meditated for a long time and I did not feel the violation of a Sith's presence in the Shrine, though.”

Cordova's eyes darken. “I felt an icy cold. An aura of danger. Like a cry for help.”

He breathed in, resuming his story.

“I explored from top to bottom the sanctuary which is built on the architecture of a gigantic labyrinth. Without my connection to the Force, I would not have been there to talk to you. Then finally, I arrived in a huge open-air chamber. There, I discovered rock crystal mirrors naturally sculpted with tons of hieroglyphics left by the Zeffos themselves !”

For the archaeologists of the Galaxy, it must have been the ultimate. But hey, they were going to have to wait, Jedi business always comes first.

“It took me a few days to decipher them. But to tear them up is one step, to understand them is quite another.”

“What were they saying?" intervened Master Plo Koon.

“I was about to come to that. This is the story of the Zeffos since what he calls the Great Cataclysum and not cataclysm. I deduced that it was about the fragmentation in two of Thyton. But where the story became strange is that they claim that it is Love that is the cause of the destruction of their origin world.

This was really something to look at with a biased eye. Was there? Is it Love itself that with its Love strokes would have caused the fragmentation of the original world of the awakening of the Force? Anakin was really close to laughing so much it seemed ridiculous to him.

Master Eno became agitated. “I completely understand your feelings. Even me, I didn't understand anything at first. But I have theories and some answers. As I walked through the hieroglyphics, I could see huge frescoes. Among them, one prevailed over all the others, that of the portrait of three characters. Two men and a woman. A father, a son and a daughter. All three were wielding lightsaber blades.”

The congregation became agitated and watched Kenobi and Skywalker, who themselves exchanged glances with each other. They had not forgotten the strange experience of Mortis and its famous residents: a father and his two children...

“The people of Mortis called themselves The Father, The Son and The Daughter," Obi-wan whispered.

“And I don't think that's unrelated to the Zeffos," Cordova added. “But as far as I know, they are not the same people. These people were presented as superhuman. Beings who had become so powerful in the Force that the Zeffos saw them as gods. A son to embody destruction, I conclude the Dark Side, and a daughter to embody creation, I deduce the Light.”

“What about The Father?" Anakin asked.

“The Father would apparently be like any father, the one who guides, who transmits. Who puts to the test. Who pushes boundaries as he protects. He is the one who watches over the balance of his children.”

“The one who watches over the balance...” Obi-wan whispered.

Anakin looked at him, his eyes scrutinizing him in spite of himself. The one who watches... could it be...? Obi-wan interrupted his train of thought.

“You said you don't think it was the same people as on Mortis.”

“Well, first of all because the portraits, even if not concrete, don't resemble at all the description of the people you gave us in your report. Here is a holo-picture that I was able to retrace in color with the remains of pigmentation.”

Accompanying his words, he took out from under his sleeve a comlink that he activated to enlarge the image in question. In the center of the room, a linear portrait of the three characters in question was drawn up: going from top to bottom, The Father, immense, standing upright, dominating his children. The Daughter, who seemed to rise, brandishing her blue, almost white lightsaber above her, while her night-colored coat seemed to form wings over her silver-white dress and her hair was covered with a crescent-moon tiara. As for The Son, he was at the Daughter's feet, dressed in black and red, in an attacking position, his sword in his firm point which he brandished horizontally in front of him. He looked like a fierce beast defending his mistress.

“I thought at first that The Son had the same kind of hair as The Daughter but after a better observation, I realized that they were the ears of a cat or a panther," Cordova said.

Indeed, when one evoked it, it jumped out, but instead of ridiculing the picture, it showed a bestial and threatening character. Anakin's eyes went up the portrait. Certainly, the Son seemed threatening, but the Father was by far the most terrifying. Unlike the children, he wore a mask with a cape? ...a helmet? He did not know, but he looked like a dragon with sharp jaws whose eyes were two dark holes in which there was no light.

Anakin did not know why, but he was uncomfortable with this image. It gave him a strange feeling. Almost something of... deja vu.

He looked down to see the picture of The Daughter, which immediately soothed him. Of the three characters, it was her, the quiet force, the aura to which everyone was undeniably drawn. The Zeffos had succeeded in transmitting through their art the feeling of security and warmth in her being. Something that reminded him of Padmé.

“Did you notice?” said Plo Koon.

Master Cordova smiles.

“Did you see it too? Yes, The Daughter's position resonates perfectly with the symbol of the Jedi Order. The Winged Sword. That's what brought me to this symbolization of the Light, the dogma that we Jedi preach. But it is also what led me to the fact that these were not the same people who were on Mortis. Observe.”

He moved to show The Son.

“You see this kind of sun surrounding his head. Some lightning bolts are turned inward, and if you consider that these are the ones, the drawing resonates with the symbol of the ancient Sith Order of Darth Bane.”

Anakin did not utter a word, but to him the sun was the symbol of the Galactic Republic. Eno added.

“Moreover, the color of this sun reminds us of the amber that tints the eyes of the Sith. Although one could say that the adepts of the Dark Side have a more or less important variation according to their degree in the darkness.”

“Yet the eyes of this Son are green”, Eeth Koth observed.

“That is true, but while green is for us Jedi, the symbol of counsel and hope, in other cultures it is the symbol of death and destruction. Moreover, if we look closely, it is an electric green, which is yellowish in color, closer to the color of the Sith. I would like to draw attention to one point... When we look at these three figures, we find the divine beast symbols that are used in our forms of combat: The Tiger, The Phoenix and The Dragon.”

“As we know, the Tiger is known to be the master of lightning, embodying anger, which is attached to the Dark Side and goes hand in hand with the feline aspect of The Son. This may be one reason why cats are a symbol of unhappiness on some planets.”

“As for The Daughter, she naturally holds this incarnation of the Phoenix with these wings, the symbol of the eternal cycle, the guardian of treasures, capable of lifting very heavy loads and healer of any wounds with her tears.”

“Then finally, there is the Dragon. This unstoppable force of nature, the representation of the union of the internal with the external. The holo-image shows us the dark cloak of the Father enveloping his Son and Daughter, which would symbolize the Force between the two poles unifying them. All three are linked by their alloy with fire: lightning, ashes, flames. And all these symbols we can find with precision in many cultures, which brings me to my theory that this Father and his Children are not those of Mortis. They might even have been others !”

Clicking on his comlink, he scrolled through different images.

"All these holo-images are from different cultures and different planets. For example, this is the goddess Shiraya of Naboo. She is seen there as the defender of the weak and the huntress of darkness. She is associated with the Moon whose symbol is represented by the crescent-shaped tiara she wears. Exactly like that of The Daughter. Shiraya means "white glow" or "bright glow" in the ancient Nubian dialect. But it turns out that in the dead language of the Zeffos "shi-raa" means "daughter" and "ya" is a designation for the wings, the flight. Many Nubians persist in saying that Shiraya have existed, although there is no concrete evidence left today. It was also said that she had an extraordinary healing ability and was capable of repairing anything. And we can find these similarities in many other female figures through the ages: Satele Shan, Grand Jedi Master, Hero of Alderann; the Queen Angel of the Thousand Moons of Iego; Mora, the Pirate Princess of the planet Takodana, known in the Jedi and Sith wars and so on. All these women share the same similarities with The Daughter and still we can find these symbols of moon, wings and white.”

The Master Explorer scrolled through new holo-images.

"Now look at this. This is what I will call the avatars of The Son, or also the complements of The Daughter. These are the men who accompanied the women I mentioned earlier into battle. But it happened that they fought against each other in spite of a certain alliance. All these men share the characteristics that can be found on the fresco of the sanctuary: agility, dynamics and perhaps a feline touch. Or at least a reference. With a charismatic or fiery personality that relates to the symbolization of the Sun. In addition, all his men are from worlds attached to the Sith such as Korriban, Malachor, Dromund Kaas or Dathomir. Echoing to Shiraya, we have a god in the pantheon of the Fallen Empire of Zakel that corresponds to the Son, the god of rage Tyth. Storm Trigger, breaker of stone and steel, it is said to have been the one who was responsible for the destruction of Malachor V by invoking the Cataclysm. And so I made the connection with the Cataclysm of Tython, whose name is practically the same as that of the god. »

Again, he changed the images.

"All the elements that I was able to collect in the course of my research solidified my theory with the translation of this text that I deciphered in the sanctuary. It is a poem or a song that was celebrated according to the Zeffos during a ritual of passage. So there would be this idea of transmission, therefore of a substitute. Here is what he says"

Through life and the paths of death,

In the ways of the Father and the Force,

Through my soul, Daughter, receive,

Recovered and healed,

Protect your friends,

I give you my earring,

May your luck take flight,

Through the cycle and the plague,

In the ways of the Father and the Force,

Through my heart, Son, receive,

Inflict and punish,

Annihilate your enemies,

I give you my ring,

May your misfortune fall on your opponent,

May your union be my balance,

And by our power,

Let the fire of the stars ignite...

…

For a while, no one says anything. The poem had resonated deeply with the Force and the Jedi had only just grasped its magnitude. Something was true in his words, fleeting and incomprehensible as they were. Master Cordova cleared his throat.

“All this persuaded me that the Force had to find its heralds in the course of history to embody its dark and luminous side. And this incarnation has been passed down through generations as we Jedi train our novices to become the future Peacekeepers.”

Ki-Adi-Mundi intervened. “What about the incarnations of The Father?”

“He is the only one whose incarnations seem to be very rare. The only better connections I have been able to make are Darth Revan and the Stranger who fought Valkorion during the War against the Eternal Empire. But it is very thin compared to the elements of The Son and The Daughter.”

“There is something disturbing," Mace Windu intervened.

Everyone turned to the Master.

“To hear you, Master, one would think that the Son is the incarnation of the Dark Side. But he is brandishing an emerald blade while the Father carries a scarlet blade.”

No one says a word. Windu finished.

“The color of the Sith.”

“That's true," Cordova acknowledges.

“Also, there is no proof that this civilization of the Zeffos had a full understanding of the Force. You said it yourselves, their "god", this Son would be the destuctor of the planet of origin of the Awakening of the Force. Destroying a source of the Force itself is unnatural to Jedi dogma. The Dark Side perverts the nature of the Force.”

“I don't think we can talk about unnatural," intervened Obi-wan, the Negotiator he was. The Force is the source of energy for everything, it has its cycle, and its paths are mysterious even after millennia of study, observation and meditation. These "gods" of the Zeffos come from a time eons ago, it is clear that many things have changed since then. And our Old Masters often told us that it is in the past that we find answers to the present and for the future.”

“Right, Obi-wan is” agreed with Yoda. “But meditated it, we have.”

“We talk about balance in the Force and we still don't know what that means," Cordova continued. “But it was another White Holocron who spoke of the prophecy of restoring balance, and it was in this sanctuary that I discovered this White Holocron. This sanctuary where everywhere is inscribed this notion of balance represented by these Vectors of the Force.”

He stopped, choosing his words, pointing to the characters.

“This representation. It is unique but its meaning goes beyond all! It is a testimony of the Birth of the Force!”

He moved around the holo-image again to show another detail:

“You see these tentacles surrounding them. The hieroglyphs call them Demons. The Zeffos say that they came to the Galaxy to destroy and suck the essence of the stars to leave no laughs. Among others, they are an exterminating extragalactic race that caused the Awaken of the Force. The Force would have awakened to defend the Galaxy. And these three characters are its first handlers. They would have risen up against the demons to send them back beyond where they came from: into what they call the Breach.”

“And does this Breach exist?" Shaak Ti asked.

“I'm sure it does, but its location, like Ashlana's, remains nowhere to be found.”

“What happened to them?”

“Do you remember when I said that according to the Zeffos, Love is the origin of Chaos? My interpretation is that this is the reason why the Jedi and the Sith entered the war. The hieroglyphs speak of another poem where The Son and The Daughter exchange Vows of Force, testifying to their Union.”

“But weren't they Brother and Sister?" Kit Fisto wondered.

“Well, if incest is taboo and condemned in our time, it seems that it was a common practice during those times. The song relates their passionate and unconditional love. Both altruistic and selfish. It is not known under what circumstances the Cataclysum took place, but the Love of The Son brought about the destruction of Tython, leading the new followers of the Force to detach themselves from all forms of love for fear of provoking a new apocalypse. The Daughter would have lost her powers because of Love, which made her weak in the eyes of the founders of the Sith who then decided to venerate the way of the Son. But some followers decided to choose the way of the Daughter in order to keep this value of altruism and to serve others.”

“What has become of The Father?" asked Obi-wan.

“He would have sealed his Son in the Depths of the Core after the disappearance of his Daughter, then led the surviving Zeffos to the planets of Bogano and Ashlana. He would have finished but exterminating the Demons, banishing the survivors to the Breach before disappearing in his turn and leaving behind him only a box containing jewels that he bequeathed to the Zeffos, to pass on the inheritance of his Children. It is said that the day the Demons return will be the day the Father and His Children will resume their roles to stand up again against the Plague of the Galaxy and lock it again in the Breach.”

"This box...", says Agen Kolar. "What is it about? And where is it ?"

"The texts of the Zeffos say that they formed an Order that they called the Order of the Guardians. It was an Order similar to our but whose mission was to protect this box at any cost because it is said that the jewels that The Father would have bequeathed contained powers imbued by The Force of a power beyond understanding and all that we can imagine. It is said that few are able to master these powers. These jewels... these artifacts... were designed to help warriors fight The Demons."

"But its wearer must meet several conditions. These are pretty much the same conditions we ask of a Jedi, but it seemed to be of an even more demanding level that we can ask of a Master. In addition, the wearer must have a steely mind and a pure heart with the intention of always helping his fellow man. For if he does not gather this strength, the artifact can empty him of his vital energy or corrupt his mind if he allows himself to be drawn into the path of Evil. Other elements influence the stakes because it would also seem that the artifact somehow chooses its bearer, I did not get precise details but if there is this choice and acceptance of the bearer, a bond is created, like a Jedi and his light saber. This link is blessed by the Gods and the Force and then the power of the wearer only increases tenfold until he reaches all his skills."

"Unfortunately, it is impossible to know where this box is. The texts speak of a last journey to Ashlana but it seems that it disappeared somehow. The best lead one could have would be to discover Ashlana and hope to find the Box with its contents there."

  
He paused, smiling, slacking off. 

  
"But hey. Maybe it will be for another time. In any case, Masters, I have reported my findings to you, but I am afraid I must now teach you under what sinister conditions this Holocron came to me..."

Anakin felt that they were approaching the dark part of the story. The one they were all anticipating. The one they feared without admitting it.

“After completing the deciphering, I meditated”, Cordova said. “And what I saw was a vision of horror and nightmares.”

He walked through the assembly with his eyes turned to stones and let go:

“I saw the destruction of the Jedi Order.”

Now the Council Chamber had lost several degrees and frost had formed on the windows.

“That's impossible... We would have seen it," Obi-wan blew.

“Still hidden, the future is," Yoda whispered. “The Dark Side veils everything...”

“When I came to my senses, the mirrors were calling me. I begged them to show me the way. I saw myself, represented by a line of thousands of myself. For every movement I made, those in front of me anticipated my movements one by one while those behind me followed them one after the other. It was strange, to say the least, but without explaining how, I came to understand that there were infinite versions of myself. An infinity of chronologies. Life is an eternal cycle made of different echoes that are neither different nor similar. That time is a clash of reverberations and that is what allows the Force to communicate with us, to allow us to see these visions. Then the reflection showed me three forms that came together and gave me the Holocron that you all see here.”

The Jedi Master paused again.

“Which leads me to believe this.”

“What, Master?" Plo Koon asked.

“I don't think he has only one Chosen One.”

Everyone stopped. Cordova met Skywalker's gaze. He reached out, stiff.

“I think there are three Chosen Ones...”

The room was so quiet that one could hear the roar of the engines of the ships sailing across the sky of Coruscant.

“But then, who would be the other two?" Shaak Ti asked worriedly.

“Whether or not Skywalker is the Chosen One remains to be determined”, Windu said.

Some of the Masters were agitated on their seats, shocked. Obi-wan frowned, clenched his teeth, while Anakin remained in marble, making no comment. Ki-Adi-Mundi began to protest against Windu when Cordova interrupted him.

“The answer is in this Holocron...”

In his hands the object glittered, as if it was purring. The agitation reaches its peak among the members of the Council. When this became unbearable, Anakin gathered his courage.

“Do you believe me to be one of the Chosen, Master Cordova?”

He tried to forget about the other Jedi Masters, their indignation at this question, but Anakin did not ask this question out of arrogance. He needed answers, and Master Cordova seemed to hold the key. The Master's face revealed every feeling and every meaning of the words he spoke.

“Yes. I believe that you are a Chosen One, Anakin.”

He looked at the Holocron in these hands and then looked back at himself.

“And I have the proof.”

Everyone remained silent. With a gesture in the Force, Cordova began to open the Holocron.

“See for yourself, Jedi Masters...”

And from the bright light a distant voice rose. Like a call in the desert. An echo...

_"Skywalker...”_

To be continued…


	2. The First Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Eno Cordova, a Jedi explorer, called an emergency meeting of the Jedi Council. The object of his discovery: a White Holocron in a sanctuary of an ancient vanished civilization, the Zeffos.  
> It is said that the White Holocrons are the direct impregnation of the Force. Rare are those who have been able to hold one. It is also said that a White Holocron has the ability to accurately show the future. In addition to this, there is a theory of not one Chosen One but three Chosen Ones.  
> Then this White Holocron repeats only one thing: Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader friends, I wanted to publish this chapter earlier but I had gone abroad for my father's 60th birthday. Happy Birthday Daddy, you're finally old! What a horrible girl.I love you, Daddy. You are not Darth Vader and please don't become one. Anyway, along the way my computer lost two pages and it made me a little angry but I rewrote everything and here it is !  
> I wish you a good reading!

Anakin had not taken his eyes off the Holocron as Master Cordova opened it before his eyes. The light emanating from the white crystal box intensified as a voice rose.

_Skywalker..._

His heart was beating in his temples. His muscles wanted to move but nothing could help. As he was about to take a breath, the Holocron closed immediately. The amazement leapt into the Force, the Jedi Masters not understanding. What was going on?

“What does this mean?" Windu asked.

Cordova breathed in, the Holocron falling back into his hands.

“It happens every time. I've tried to open it several times since I found it, but always that voice calls out to Skywalker and closes immediately.”

“To understand this reaction, we searched," Master Yoda said at the time. “Not like the others, these Holocrons are not. Their own wills they have.”

“And if the Holocron calls Skywalker, for me there is no doubt : that it is Anakin's right to open it. And it is for me the proof that he is one of the Chosen Ones.”

All eyes turned to Skywalker, who suddenly felt really uncomfortable. Inhale. Straighten up. Think you've got it under control. Those were the words Padmé said to him when she gave a speech to the Chancellery. When the attention is on us, we have to think about the image we want to give.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan anyway, wondering what he thought. Nothing would be noticeable to anyone, not even a Jedi Master, but Anakin and Obi-Wan had known each other for so long that a simple breath or subtle gesture made all the difference to them. They had composed a whole secret language that only they could understand. The Jedi Master kept his lips tight, his nose wrinkled. Anakin understood at once. Obi-wan supported him.

Without further ado, Skywalker turned to the assembly and walked toward the center.

Cordova, who hadn't taken his eyes off him, hadn't moved a pulse, waiting for him. The young Chevalier stood in front of him. The moment had become solemn, almost religious. Without a word, the Master Explorer handed the Holocron to the Hero With No Fear. Anakin took it. In his palms, he was warm and at the same time, he could not help but feel this strange anxiety. The Hero With No Fear, you bet... If people knew that he was afraid all the time, what would they have laughed about?

Anakin looked at the Masters in front of him. He saw restrained impatience, swept disapproval, and underlying encouragement. Then his gaze met Yoda's, who bowed his eyes, giving him his approval.

Then Skywalker closed his eyes, opening himself to the Force.

His consciousness touched that of the Holocron. It was exactly as Cordova and Master Yoda had said. The Holocron had absolutely nothing to do with anyone it had ever opened before. It was like receiving a flood of sensations and feelings. Everything was tangled and collided as if in the heart of a nebula's storm. A serenity through chaos. A call. The sensation of danger. An immeasurable cold. The roar and crash of the most powerful volcanoes. And... a symphony...

More beautiful than all those of the galactic operas. Even more magnificent. The perfect harmony...

Trembling, Anakin opened his eyes, trying to keep his breathing under control. But he soon realized that he wasn't the only one affected by these sensations. Around him, the Council had lost its reputation for calm and wisdom, it was beings vibrating under this power.

But Skywalker didn't stop there when he turned his attention to the Holocron. That was different. Something else was happening. The white light was getting bigger and bigger, until it became blinding. A shrill sound resonated more and more in his eardrums. Skywalker couldn't stand it anymore, so he covered his eyes with his arm. He vaguely heard the members of the Council rising, exclamations and in the middle of it all, he heard Obi-wan calling him.

Then everything calmed down.

Instead, it was the sound of a distant wind. A dry, burning smell. No. He knows that smell all too well.

Barely daring to believe it, the Jedi Knight lowered his arm and opened his eyes. Around him stretched deserts as far as the eye could see, immense dunes that were certainly not unfamiliar to him ...

“Anakin !”

It was Obi-wan. The latter trotted towards him, putting a hand on his forearm.

“All is well, Master” reassured the young man, before returning his attention to their environment.

Then he realized that the other members of the Council were with them. The room of the Tower of Tranquility had disappeared, leaving them alone in the middle of nowhere. The Jedi spread their consciousness around them, looking for any sign, any clue. They raised their heads to the sky in which two burning suns glowed brightly.

Shaak Ti gasped. "It is..."

“Tatooïne” says Anakin, with a dark look.

“But why here ?” said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Kit Fisto bent down to the ground, picking up a handful of sand in his palm, which ran out when he got up.

“I feel everything. As if we are here and yet...”

“Have we been teleported or something similar ?” asks Plo Koon.

Yoda moved, leaning on his twisted wooden cane.

“Hmmm. Strange, this is. Here and without being here... hard to define...”

“If the White Holocrons have teleportation capability, it would be revolutionary" thought aloud Cordova, whose brain was already spinning at full speed to find theories and explanations.

“I feel something," Anakin said softly.

The Jedi stopped looking at him. The young Knight turned to them.

“Don't you feel? Like a heat...”

“It's Tatooïne, Skywalker. It makes sense that it's hot. You know that better than we do," Windu ironed flatly.

“No," bit Anakin, refraining from rolling his eyes. “Master, I'm not talking about that. Or at least not exactly.”

Then he got the attention of the Jedi.

“It's Tatooïne. And precisely because it's Tatooïne” the heat of the suns is double. But the heat I feel... it feels like a third sun.

No one says a word, concentrating. Then by paying attention, they realized that it was true! Through the Force, they perceived the twin suns and their energies, but... there was another light! A third power...

“Yes," Obi-wan whispered. “I feel it...”

One after another, the Jedi confirmed. Cordova looked discreetly at Skywalker with admiration. He was not mistaken. This young man is indeed one of the Chosen Ones of the Prophecy. He had managed to open the Holocron that he and Master Yoda had spent the rest of the night trying to open unsuccessfully when they had years of experience with the secrets and artifacts of the Force. He had felt this mysterious energy long before all of them, the skilled Masters and Council Members! Qui-gon Jinn was telling the truth. Every day since he joined their Order, Skywalker proved that he was one of the most powerful Jedi that ever existed.

“But what on earth could that be?" said Agen Kolar.

“Perhaps the first question we should ask ourselves is where we are," Coleman Kcaj intervened, looking around him.

Anakin doesn't know too much about it. Tatooïne was a ball of sand where almost every place looked the same. But something was telling him that they must not be far from the Sea of Dunes... which was only a few places away from... No. He must not have been thinking about it. He was done with it.

“It's hard to say... But you have to follow the ridges and the cliffs and you're bound to end up in a village. When it's not a tribe...”

“So in other words, we are lost," concludes Saesee Tiin.

_Lost..._

The Jedi were startled, some grabbed their lightsabers and activated them, while some kept them in hand, waiting for the source of the voice to show up. Obi-wan reached out. He knew that voice. It was the voice of...

_I am lost..._

Kenobi gnashed his teeth. "Maul...”

_And yet, I...can feel him..._

Anakin came closer to his Master, his sword drawn. It was disturbing. The voice seemed to come from everywhere. And it was impossible to know where it came from. How could they not feel without a presence?

_He’s so close, so close._

“Your weapons, lower," Yoda ordered.

Everyone, except Cordova, who had not drawn his sword like Yoda, looked at the Grand Master, intrigued.

“A vision, that is. Inexistent in the eyes of this reality, we are.”

The Jedi did as he said, and then they saw the Sith Lord through the dunes and sand. The murderer of Qui-gon. Obi-wan forced himself to relax, repeating Yoda's words to himself. Next to him, Anakin gave him moral support in silence. They didn't talk much about it, but Anakin knew it was still a tear for Obi-wan to stand in front of the Zabrak responsible for his Master's disappearance. He himself, although he was not present at the time of the duel, held a grudge for this being whose tenacity was not far from that which he had for the Tsukens. He was, after all, the murderer of the man who had freed him from his life as a slave, the man who had defended him before the Jedi Council, the man who had believed in him, the man who had been his first father figure.

_I can see him... with my mind’s eye..._

Who was he talking about? Who was he looking for? Who aroused Maul's interest to the point that he went so far as to walk across a desert covering an entire planet? By observing him, Anakin could tell that he was bedridden and exhausted by the heat of the two suns. His dark clothes were torn, covered with sand and dust, as if he had just been hit by a local storm. He was staggering and leaning on his stick, no, his double-bladed lightsaber, but... it looked like he had changed the pattern of the grips. In fact, on closer inspection, Anakin found him... thin... bitter, as if he had aged many years.

_Kenobi..._

The Jedi shivered in one man. Had he seen him? Had Master Yoda been mistaken?

But Maul came even closer, and it was impossible for him not to have seen them. As he stood a few feet away from them, the Sith bowed down, howling his devastating rage to the heavens.

_KENOOOBIIIII !!!!!!!!!_

The echoes of the cry echoed off the cliffs and across the desert, and the infernal silence reigned again. Eyes wide open, muscles frozen, the Jedi controlled their breaths, the shudder of terror running through them all. Obi-wan repressed a nervous laugh.

“Ah... He can't help but cry out his love for me...”

Anakin let out a tiny laugh with Shaak Ti, Cordova and Kit Fisto. The Negotiator had a knack for lightening up the most frightening moments. But the vision continued and they fell silent again.

 _"Will it end here? Like this ?"_ his voice was small, squeaky. Nothing like the cruel Sith Lord he knew. What could have reduced him to such a deplorable state?

Then all of a sudden, his blood-ringed yellow eyes hardened under the hood covering his dirty, tattooed face as his muscles trembled.

 _No... NO!_ he hit the ground with his support, a glowing determination emanating from his whole being.

Anakin knew that he saw the rage that had sustained Maul throughout his miserable life of death and suffering. Obi-wan almost felt pity. As a formidable warrior, Maul was weak, unable to let go of the hatred that had eventually overpowered him and drove away his last strength. There was no more pitiful sight than to see a being bogged down in his suffering and disappear into the hungry throat of the Dark Side. Yes, Obi-wan really felt pity for Qui-gon's murderer. The latter would certainly have told him that the way of a Jedi was to feel compassion for his enemy. But Anakin didn't think so. For him, Maul had reaped only what he had sown and deserved only what happened to him.

Unconscious of his ghostly audience, the Sith rose with difficulty, the heat and dust mingling with his breath, making it jerk.

_I must bring Kenobi out of hiding I must tempt his chivalrous heart, but how?_

The warrior Zabrak seemed to be thinking, meditating on several possibilities. As time seemed to stretch, Obi-wan could not help but want to relax the atmosphere again.

“Ah, there, there. The Sith love to kidnap me, sequester me, torture me, try to assassinate me, but this is pure flattery.”

“Master Kenobi, it is a vision of the Force itself. I don't think joking is in order," squealed Master Barr.

Anakin gritted his teeth, inspiring as quietly as possible. Really there were days when some Jedi Masters needed to loosen their sphincter, to put it politely. Although the remark was not directed at him, it was Obi-wan, and he was five times smarter and more decent in spirit than half of the assembled Council. Kriff, were they so steeped in their emotionless, self-controlled Jedi principles that they couldn't see that humor was one of the most formidable defenses against stress and the Dark Side? Most importantly, it was Obi-wan that Maul was chasing. It wasn't that the Jedi Master trembled before him, but he was the one who had snatched away all the people he cared about: Qui-gon, Duchess Satine, several Jedi brothers and sisters with whom he had forged strong bonds... So to say that joking was out of place was to be really misplaced for reflection.

“Useless, your words are, Master Barr,” slammed Master Yoda.

The Master jumped, bowing his head and saying nothing. Obi-wan added nothing in comment. As for Anakin, he was just bluffed. Was it Master Yoda who had just reinstated a Council Master? Yes, Yoda was the Grand Master, but it was the first time Anakin had seen him take such a blatant stand on what the Jedi Code would call a misunderstanding, not to say a skirmish. And to be honest, the little Jedi Master had gained enormously in his esteem.

But then Maul stirred and the young Knight turned his attention to the Sith.

Then the Sith's face lit up, finally glimpsing a Machiavellian plan. Nodding his head, he straightened up.

_Yes... I know how..._

With slow gestures, he took something out of one of the saddlebags from his belt. The Jedi held back a gasp of horror at the object floating in his hand. It was a red holocron! A Sith Holocron! The Force knew how dangerous these objects were, capable of corrupting someone's mind just by holding them or simply driving them crazy to the point of suicide. If you could hear the voice coming out of it, it was usually too late.

 _“I know how...,”_ Maul repeated to himself before whispering inaudible words to the substance in his gloved palm.

When he was finished, he put the Holocron away, seemingly satisfied with his dark ritual, and then went back to work. He stumbled, got up and stumbled again, clearly weakened by the light of the twin suns. The Sith groaned, his chest and throat vibrating.

 _“By the Sith! Those three cursed suns will never stop tormenting me!”_ he shouted as he turned to the sky.

And he froze, just like the Jedi. Had he noticed it too?

 _“Three suns,"_ Maul whispered.

Anakin was unable to explain how, but he had a very bad feeling about it...

_“But then ... where is the third ...?”_

A strong wind rose on his last words. The Jedi reached out their arms to protect their faces. A light appeared, carrying away the vestiges of the vision, leaving them in a pearly white space, empty of everything. Cordova was the first to intervene.

“This... sun that we felt... that Maul also felt... It must mean something...”

“Would it be Master Kenobi through the vision ?” reflects Master Allie.

Obi-wan shook his head.

“I doubt it, Master. Everyone here knows my signature in the Force. What we felt, whatever it was... was far more powerful.”

“In addition, Maul distinguished between this "sun" and Obi-wan,” Anakin said. " _I can see it with my mind’s eye_ , those were the words. And he thought there were three suns all along.”

“Clearly, if the Holocron allowed us to feel this 'sun' and it was confirmed by Maul's feelings, then it must be important. The White Holocrons leave nothing to chance. Everything has meaning.”

“But what we have seen gives us so little... It's more puzzles than explanations," says Shaak Ti.

“Shaak Ti is telling the truth," Mace mumbled, frowning. “If we stick to what Master Cordova says, what did we see and hear? We knew we were on Tatooine, Skywalker's home planet. That Maul was there, weak and half mad. That he was looking for Master Kenobi. That if we stuck to his words, Kenobi would hide and he would lure him into a trap. And we had seen that he had a Sith Holocron. As for what he did with it, hard to say, but I suspect a Sith ritual from the Dark Side to mask the vision of the Force. And we felt this solar energy that Maul felt as well.”

“Why would I need to hide? What would make me need to...”

“Master!” Anakin cut it. “Wait... do you hear that ?”

The Jedi were silent, and indeed, subtly, from a distance, a sound was heard. Like the rising of an oil slick ready to engulf them.

_This is... This... This is Master Obi-wan Kenobi..._

The Jedi stared at each other. It was Obi-wan's voice. But it sounded like a recording. A broken recording that jumped.

_... Master... Obi-wan... Obi-wan Kenobi..._

_I regret... I regret... regret of reporting the fallen of the Republic and the Jedi Order...._

The blood in the veins of every being froze. They all turned ten shades lighter than their colors. Cordova sighed in terror. Then... will his vision be fulfilled beautifully and well?

In his chest, Obi-wan felt his heart closing in on himself. So the Sith had defeated the Jedi? But how? Were there any survivors?

In his head, Anakin searched for all the possibilities and possible scenarios, driving him half-crazy. The Republic? Fallen? And Padmé... She was a great believer in the Republic and democracy... It was her whole life... the work she had dedicated herself to... Was she well?

_I regret... of you... fall... Jedi Order..._

_This is a warning... a warning for all surviving Jedi... the dark shadow...._

_This is a warning..._

_A warning..._

_A warning... a warning... a warning... a warning... a warning... New hope…_

_A warning... the dark shadow... warning... Jedi... survivors... warning...._

This time Anakin was sure: he was going to go crazy. The air had now become unbreathable. And the sound was tearing his ears apart. It was like a ghost hovering around without any way of knowing where he was going to attack from. Without being able to set up any kind of defense.

 _“I must find Master Kenobi,"_ a voice suddenly said.

The recording had stopped its shattering ritornel. It was the voice of a young man. More like a young boy. His voice was clear, full of hope and expectation.

_Ezra... No one than me wants to know that General Kenobi is alive..._

"It's Rex!" exclaimed Anakin, having recognized the voice of his brother-in-arms and friend.

The voice sounded worn, tired, as if his friend had gone through hardships that would have left him with holes in his soul. First Maul and now Rex... But what was that future?

_But Senator Bail Organa confirmed his death..._

What?

Obi-wan... dead... no... no... he was fine like that... he was tired... tired of losing so many people! No! Maul saw him! He was alive! Or did Maul already...? No! It can't be.

He felt pressure on his arm. Anakin looked up to see Obi-wan, alive and well, in the flesh beside him. He's alive, he's there, he's holding his arm. He is there.

 _He may have been mistaken_ , insisted the supposed Ezra. _I must go to Tatooïne to see for myself._

 _“Ezra,"_ intervened the unknown voice of a woman. _“Do you honestly believe that if Master Kenobi were alive, he would be hiding on a desert planet instead of fighting by our side ?”_

_I need to know._

Then again, they were in the Tatooïne Desert. In front of them, a young boy, dirty, flayed by sand and dust, was staggering through the arid ground. He was followed by a small orange droid whose energy drained as he advanced. To finally stop for good. The boy panicked, calling out to him and begging the little Chopper, a curious name Anakin noted in passing, to collapse against the scrap metal box, his forehead stuck to its dome. He felt guilty, repeating that he shouldn't have come, that he should have listened to his friends. Anakin empathized with him, comparing him to himself and Artoo. Tatooïne was ruthless, one had to live many years on this ball of dust to master its events.

For what seemed like hours, the boy had fallen asleep, not knowing what to do. The Jedi were worried about him, fearing that he would die. They had noticed that the boy was carrying a lightsaber. So he was a Padawan, a survivor of the Fall? But where was his master? Slowly, Yoda approached him, his face concerned. He felt the Force in the boy and also a connection. Could it be that he would cross paths with him in the future?

Suddenly Maul's voice resounded again in a sob of pity.

_He is dead? He is dead._

_No_ , said the boy, his head in his folded arms.

_You led me to him..._

_No._

_You have failed your friends._

_No !_

_You. Will. DIE!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Maul appeared, brandishing his sword of blood, ready to slaughter the child.

_NO!_

The young boy had risen up in a pure instinct to survive, his green sword drawn... only to encounter emptiness. In the air, Maul's sadistic laughter echoed as the boy collapsed, dead from tired.

Anakin saw Obi-wan trying to calm his panic for the poor boy. Master Mundi was holding Master Ti's arm, reaching out that other Jedi plunged into the Force to release their fears.

It was really rare to see the Jedi like that, but at the same time, if you think about it, it was one of their own who was in distress and tormented by Maul in front of them without them being able to intervene or do anything to protect the child. Anakin was beginning to find this Holocron really petty in his own way.

Suddenly, he felt it again! The sun! Behind him! The Jedi Knight turned around stealthily, looking for any sign. There were dunes and in the distance... a shadow. No, a white shape. But it disappeared in no time.

“The sun...,” Obi-wan said.

“I thought I saw something there," Anakin pointed.

“That's where I feel the energy," said Master Windu.

Then suddenly steps across the sand were heard and the world became black. The scene gave way to the same place but at night. Above them, the twin suns had given way to the twin moons. Lying on a blanket, the young boy rested. He had been basically washed and moisturized. Here he was waking up. Next to him, his little droid Chopper was happily looting, happy to see him awake. Supplies had been deposited nearby. A sand lizard was there, lying quietly, barely making a sound. At the young man's feet was a soft crackling fire. A stick was invigorating the burning logs. And he who held the stick...

A Jedi... masking his signature in the Force... He looked old.

_You're in the wrong place, Erza Bridger._

So the young boy was the famous Erza. The one who was looking for...

_Master? Master Kenobi ?!_

What?! That old man was Obi-wan? But he was so old! How long had he been in this future?! So he was hiding out on Tatooïne. But why was he hiding? Thousands of questions filled Anakin's mind, and he knew he was not alone. Obi-wan pointing to himself:

“I am?”

 _“I am,"_ confirmed old Obi-wan, standing up, Anakin doing his best not to puff, catching the black eyes of his "old" Master. _“And when you get your strength back, I'll help you find your way back.”_

_Find my way back? No, I came here to find you, to warn you!_

Old Obi-wan approached the little Chopper, caressing the dome, checking that he had recharged all his battery. Then he turned towards Ezra.

_About Maul ?_

_Yes! Wait... You know about Maul ?!_

Phew. He knew. He wasn't dead. But still, there were so many questions.

One would not survive as long as I did by being foolish or unprepared. Maul is an old adversary and one of the most persistent of all...

Anakin observed old Obi-wan. He looked... so wise. Something that reminded him strangely of his mother, Shmi. Was it Tatooïne that gave him that characteristic? It was the kind of wisdom you get after going through hell...

 _“We will be able to fight him together,"_ said Ezra, a flame animating him.

_I had no intention of fighting him, although it's inevitable now ..._

There, general amazement invaded the Jedi and especially the young Obi-wan. What do you mean he didn't want to fight Maul? He was a Sith! Obi-wan was a Jedi and a general of the Republic ! But... did that have anything to do with the fallen of the Republic and the Order? Even so, Kenobi would never have given up!

_You don't understand! You are the answer! The Holocrons told me! They said you would be the one to help us destroy the Sith!_

So he, too, had not one but many Holocrons. It was a fad. But did he have White Holocrons or ordinary Holocrons? And what did it mean that he was the answer? That Obi-wan was one of the Chosen Ones, too? It wouldn't be surprising, he'd been like a father figure to Skywalker, but still, it didn't seem relevant...

 _“It's the first time I've heard that,"_ replied old Obi-wan, imperturbable.

_The rebellion needs you. We need you to defeat the Empire !_

Now, what was all that about rebellion and Empire? The more they advanced, the more they swam in the tide. Who was this Empire? Was it commanded by the Sith? And was this rebellion led by the Jedi? But if so, why wasn't Obi-wan among them?

The old Jedi Master stepped forward toward Ezra, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

_You already have everything you need, but unfortunately, you don't realize it and you go looking for it elsewhere._

_But if I already have everything I need, why did the Holocrons lead me to you?_

_They didn't. Maul did._

The boy's eyes blinked in amazement, realizing his terrible mistake. Anakin was beginning to understand. Maul wanted to bring Obi-wan out of hiding, so he had manipulated young Ezra through the Holocrons they respectively possessed. Young Ezra in danger forced Obi-wan to reveal himself. Old Kenobi insisted the young boy sit down.

_Maul used your desire to do good to deceive you and in doing so, he altered the course of many things. He knows your fears, he knows your heart, and he manipulated the truth which led you here, where you should never have been._

_But the Holocrons... they tell the truth..._

_Do you think so? The truth depends very much on our points of view. You heard what you wanted to hear, believed in what you wanted to believe. And now the one who has gained anything from all this is..._

_... Me._

Holy Force ! This Holocron had a knack for giving them heart attacks! As one, the Jedi turned to watch Maul stand a few steps away from the camp in the shadows, straight as if any previous tired had never existed.

Ezra wanted to get up to face him but was prevented by old Obi-wan.

 _“You must go now,"_ he ordered him.

_I led him to you. Let me make it right._

The Jedi silently admired the boy's righteousness. In time, he would make a great Jedi, that was certain.

_That is no longer your responsibility. And as for me, I will mend this old wound._

Maul's face twisted into a grimace of hatred. You don't have to be sensitive to the Force to know that he was bubbling with rage and a dark desire for murder. But for Anakin, the most disconcerting thing was the imperturbable calm of Obi-wan, the old man. His composure, and one could truly speak of Jedi composure, had not budged an ounce. Obi-wan knew that Maul was coming, he recognized the harm that this savage had caused him, he had prepared himself and nothing disturbed him. He seemed to have embodied all Jedi principles in admirable perfection beyond words. Anakin, whose instincts and emotions prevailed, was amazed by this future Obi-wan.

 _“Ride north_ ”, instruct the old Jedi to the young man. “ _That is your way out. Your way home.”_

Young Ezra looked at him for a moment as the little Chopper sat on the back of the sand lizard. Then he took his turn to sit on the beast and pulled the reins to the north without turning around.

 _“See you soon, apprentice_ ”, called him Maul.

Then he turned to his nemesis of all time. He looked at him from head to toe and sighed.

_Look what has become of you. A rat in the desert._

The insult did not trouble the Jedi more than that. He even retorted.

_Look what I risen above._

The two opponents began to move in a circle around the fire, Obi-wan still with his hands folded in those wide sleeves, not taking his eyes off him for a moment. Naturally, the Jedi had begun to form a circle around them, a ghostly audience holding back under what was about to happen.

_I have come to kill you, but...perhaps it's worse to let you here, festering in your squalor..._

_If you define yourself by your power to take life, your desire to dominate, to possess... Then you have nothing..._

Words, so full of truth, had pissed off the Sith. He growled, roared in a violent gesture, activating his sword.

_And what do you have ?!_

With his words full of venom, he swept the ground with his blade which raised a cloud of sand, extinguishing the fire, plunging them into the darkness of the night with only the moons and the incandescent stars as lights. The eyes of old Obi-wan had not left the Sith. The silence rose, the Force buzzing with anticipation.

_Why come to this place?_

Anakin and Obi-wan's heart leaps. Were they finally going to know? Maul scrutinized his opponent, piercing his thoughts with his mind.

_Not simply to hide..._

No. Anakin and the other Jedi were convinced of this. Obi-wan would never cowardly hide from Sith domination. No... there must have been a reason... a very good reason...

_Oh... You have a purpose here... Perhaps… you’re… protecting something?_

Old Obi-wan's face shut. He still doesn't say anything. But the tension had changed. Anakin's heart pounded in his chest when a thought came to him... the sun...

_No... protecting... someone..._

Kenobi's face was screaming it. He was going to kill Maul. Without a word, the old Jedi activated his lightsaber, the same blade attached to the belt of the young Obi-wan. The Jedi Master could almost feel it vibrating against him, fulfilling the wish of his future twin.

The Jedi saw him make the movement he was so familiar with, his two fingers stretched out with his blade towards the enemy. Maul activated his double blade, twirling it before taking position. Old Kenobi, didn't bother with any more demonstrations. He positioned himself in Form One, waiting for his enemy.

The two opponents gauged each other for a moment that seemed like an eternity. It was deadly tense and the spectators felt it clear as day. And then with a roar, Maul attacked. The fight lasted no more than two beats, three movements.

Obi-wan, the young man, his mouth ajar, contemplated the scene. This movement... it was the same movement that had been fatal to Qui-gon... and now... it was....

Maul's face collapsed, understanding. His double blade, cut in half, was deactivated in both his hands. Old Kenobi's hand followed. Then Maul collapsed in his arms, Obi-wan caught up with him and laid him down on the ground, continuing to hold him.

The old Jedi looked at his lifelong enemy, his eyes not judging him, he had had enough in his life, just contemplating him with... compassion? Yes, it looked like Qui-gon's legacy...

The Jedi did not move, unable to speak. Maul gasped as he felt death coming... and for good this time... He turned to Kenobi, clinging to his tunic.

_Tell me..._

His voice was fragile... full of sadness... despair... He needed to know... he needed hope...

_Is she one of the Chosen Ones?_

One of the Chosen Ones? A girl? Did Maul know there were several Chosen Ones? Old Obi-wan nodded softly.

_She is..._

Maul seemed relieved, an almost smile forming on his lips as his eyes looked up at the stars.

_She... looks like them..._

His last breath demanded freedom.

_She... will avenge us..._

And Maul died. With a dark face, old Obi-wan closed his eyes, laying his hand on his enemy's chest. Who will remember Maul now? A Sith who had pursued a desire for vengeance across the desert to die with only the twin moons and the ghost Jedi Council as witnesses.

Slowly, as in a dream-day, the vision faded, bringing back the pearly white. For a moment, no one said anything. There was a lot of information and still too many questions. They were as if in the eye of the nebula... Obi-wan was the first to speak...

“So there would be an Empire ruled by the Sith that would overthrow the Republic and the Jedi Order, and after warning the survivors, I would hide on Tatooine, Anakin's home planet, to protect a girl who would be one of the three Chosen Ones ?”

Kit Fisto meditated before opening his mouth.

“How would Maul have known he had three Chosen Ones? We just found out just now thanks to Master Cordova...”

“Does that mean that the Sith knew them all along, the Sith knew that there were more Chosen Ones?" Master Koon said.

“Perhaps they discovered it in the future," Mundi said.

“That we felt... that sun," Yoda said, interrupting everyone. “That Chosen One, would have been?”

Suddenly it made sense. But then... it meant that this girl possessed a power more greater than any Jedi !

“If Master Kenobi had decided to protect her, no wonder he chose a world of very powerful solar energy to confuse her Force signature,” said Cordova, stroking his beard.

“Such power for one person is exceptional for the Sith,” says Mace Windu. “If this girl were to fall into their hands, she would become a weapon of unprecedented destructive power...”

“But why Tatooïne?” Obi-wan asked. “Even if it can be said that it is the most remote place of all, it is an arid desert and dangerous place with the Hutts at its head. Surely, there are other planets with solar energies more welcoming. Why Tatooïne when you want to protect someone?”

Something annoyed Anakin.

“What did Maul mean by "She looks like them"?”

As if in response to his request, the pearly white dissipated, revealing Tatooïne's desert again. The dewy dawn rose, leaving the sands moist and wet.

The old Obi-wan guided a sand lizard through the arid land. The Jedi followed him. Anakin felt a strange sensation. He knew that direction. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes widened to face the place that stood before him. It was the Lars' farm. The farm where his mother had spent the last years of her life.

His throat tightened. Why did it tighten? Why here?

But then he felt it ... the sun shining low to the ground and he saw that the farm was not deserted. In front of them, turning it back, was someone standing in front of them.

A girl. She was watching the twin suns rise. Her long chocolate hair swayed along her back in the morning breeze. Then, as if she saw something, she turned around.

Anakin's heart stopped.

 _Padmé..._ , he thought.

No. She was too young to be his wife. A teenager at most. But her features looked like the beautiful Senator. Never would Anakin have thought that he would have found another woman as beautiful as his wife…

But looking at her, she had...

 _Angie !_ called what he recognized to be Beru's voice.

The young girl turned her head towards the little house, to shift her attention to old Obi-wan and the ghostly audience. She smiled at them, a smile brighter than the suns rising behind her, before waving her hand to greet them.

Her laughter was a melody sweeter than the song of the birds, and it was to this sweet sound that the vision vanished ...

The Council Chamber reappeared, each one in its original place...

Anakin felt his legs slipping out from under him as the White Holocron slipped out of his hands and rolled on the marble floor. The Jedi Masters rushed towards him, calling out to him, placing their hands on his shoulders, but he could not hear or feel anything.

He had stayed there on Tatooïne. Emotions were roaring in his chest, making him tremble with all his being... He realized too late that tears were flowing freely on his cheeks, hence the Jedi's concern...

He knew who the girl was...

That girl... it was Angie. The child Padmé was carrying...

His daughter...

And she was... incredibly perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dear reader friends! Here is our original female character: Angie Skywalker! I prefer to warn, this story will not include Luke and Leia's characters. It's a decision on my part coming from the fact that Luke and Leia are already well defined characters and with the scenario I had imagined, I couldn't include them by making them too ooc. I don't like that and I chose to replace them with two other characters and they don't have exactly the same roles. If you don't like it, I don't have any other recommendation to tell you to skip it. I wanted to experience a star wars crossover with several universes that I think you might notice.
> 
> Also, I thought I read somewhere that originally Luke was supposed to be a girl. So I'm having fun taking that concept back.  
> I hope you will be interested in this fiction anyway.  
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it in the comments!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Star wars universe with small alternatives and external additions.
> 
> An alternative story of my fiction, The Daughter of the Suns.  
> English is not my language so, let me know if something is wrong and but gently, please!
> 
> Please enjoy and leave subscrives, it helps!  
> See you !


End file.
